Itsme.exe
A couple of weeks ago, I had received an email. It came from an email address composed of random numbers and letters and there was no subject. All it contained was the number 83 and a file attachment. The file was titled “itsme.exe”. I decided to download it to see what it was. Before opening it however, I scanned it through my anti-virus program and it turned out it had no trojans or anything harmful to my computer. I double-clicked the file and it immediately went full screen. Then, the usual warning at the beginning of every FNAF game came up. You know, the warning that says it has loud noises and jumpscares and such. After that, the title screen for FNAF 4 came up. I thought it was weird that some anonymous person decided to send me a game I already had, but just decided to go with it and see what would happen. Weirdly enough, the other options were gone and only the start option was available. I clicked on it and the game began. It started with the normal black screen with the Fredbear plush on it with the normal dialogue about the brother locking the Crying Child in his room. After I went through all the dialogue, the first story minigame began, showing the Crying Child in the bedroom with the Fredbear plush on the bed and the plushies on the floor in the left corner of the room. I moved up to the locked door and I heard the usual sound of knocking like in the normal game. I then backed away and did it again. And then repeated this, expecting to see the Crying Child fall down and cry. After knocking again, I noticed that the knocking became slowed down and distorted. Then, out of nowhere, the Nightmare Fredbear jumpscare appeared with the loud screaming, almost making me jump out of my seat. It returned to the bedroom, only this time the door was opened and the Fredbear plush was gone. I was beginning to think this wasn’t the actual game and some sort of troll fangame or something. I moved out the door and made my way over to the room that contained the broken animatronic pieces. Instead of the broken pieces, there were the dead children from the “Foxy! Go! Go!” minigame. I went to go out of the room and suddenly as I did, the Purple Guy appeared in front of the dead children, smiling and staring at the Crying Child. I was a bit weirded out by that, but pressed on. But still, I was thinking maybe this had something to do with the lore, but I didn’t know yet what that was. I went over by the TV and the brother wearing the Foxy mask popped out from behind it. As this happened, another jumpscare played, this time showing Nightmare Foxy. This time however, I was not scared, as I kind of expected it. After it ended, I was now in Fredbear’s during the Crying Child’s birthday. The brother and the bully gang weren’t there, just the sprite of Crying Child. I tried going right but nothing happened, so I went left and was taken to the next room. I was shown the scene of Fredbear biting the Crying Child, but now it was the brother kneeled down crying with his hands covering his eyes. I tried interacting with him, but nothing happened. I tried continuing on to the left, but nothing happened, so I went right and was in the previous room, but now Purple Guy was blocking the exit, still with that grin on his face. I went left again and the brother and the bitten Crying Child were gone. Fredbear’s mouth had a bit of blood on it. I saw that there was now a hole in the left side of the room, so I decided to go in it. After doing so, I fell in and continue to fall, with my descent starting out not dark, but continuing to darken as I fell. Suddenly, it went to another level. I was now a grey, ghostly-looking Crying Child. There was no more crying animation, just motionless tears streaming down from his eyes. The ground of this level was just black and so was the background. It looked like the last scene of FNAF 4. I continued on right and noticed that the Crying Child no longer walked, just sort of floated. I soon came across a Golden Freddy sprite. It had completely black eyes. I went to it and suddenly my character disappeared and Golden Freddy’s black eyes got white pupils. The game then showed the Golden Freddy jumpscare from FNAF 1 with white, bold, pixelated text that said in all caps: “IT’S ME” The game then immediately closed. I saw that my desktop was now suddenly filled with Notepad documents and pictures, all the pictures titled “itsme.jpeg” and all the documents titled “iwillputyoubacktogether.txt”. I clicked on one of the jpeg files and it showed the last screen of the Golden Freddy jumpscare with the words “IT’S ME”. The rest of the pictures were like this. I checked out the Notepad documents. I clicked one randomly and it had the word “ITSME” spammed with no spaces. I suddenly got a pop up saying “I WILL PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER”. Closing it, I got another one saying “ITSMEITSMEITSMEITSME”. I went into task manager and saw the game was still running, so I closed it and all the pop ups ended. I then deleted all the jpeg files and Notepad documents, only leaving two of them, and never touched the game again. After playing it, I realized what it all meant. It was showing the Crying Child in purgatory before being given life by possessing Golden Freddy. It was interesting to say the least and I have to give the guy who sent me it credit for making it so official-looking, but still it genuinely creeped me out.Category:Video Games Category:Blood and Gore Category:Death